deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
King Dedede vs Wario
A wish came true... A dream became a reality... This is set to become an actual Death Battle. Check out the Death Battle Wiki's page for it here. ---- DENSTIFY1= WarWarWar vs Dedede.PNG|DENSTIFY1 V3 Dedede vs Wawawa.PNG|DENSTIFY1 V2 WAH vs 3D.PNG|DENSTIFY1 Wario vs Dedede KD8888.png|KingDedede8888 Wario vs King Dedede.png|TheDigger1 DDDvWAA.png|ArachnoGia WarioDededeFakeTNV2.PNG|TheSoulofMelemele V2 King Dedede vs Wario.PNG|GameboyAdv WarioDededeFakeTN.PNG|TheSoulofMelemele Wario vs 3D.jpg|Pikells Wario_vs_dedede.jpg|Uk Kook Wario vs King 3D.jpg|Hipper Wario vs Dedede 2.jpg|Hipper V2 DB-King_Dedede_VS_Wario.png|Paleomario66 Wario_vs_Dedede_Thumbnail_(MLG_Avocado).png|MLG Avocado Wario vs King Dedede.PNG|ZDogg S Wario VS Dedede Cartoonfan.png|Cartoonfan12345 Names so nice you say it thrice.PNG|Modnar Resu King Dedede vs Wario is a What-if death battle featuring King Dedede from the Kirby series and Wario from the Mario Bros series. It was made by Venom Gia, the Spider, adopted by Arigarmy, and later adopted by DENSTIFY1. Description Kirby vs Mario! Of these two 'large' Nintendo greedbags, who's got the stronger stuff? Intro (Cue: Invader) Wiz: Nintendo is fill to the brim of larger than life characters. Boomstick: Though these two take that idea just a bit too far. Wiz: And with their black and white thieving introductions, they've left an impact like no other. Boomstick: King Dedede, the self proclaimed King of Dreamland. Wiz: And Wario, the scoundrel with a fart of gold. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyse their weapons, armour and skills to find out who would win a DEATH BATTLE! King Dedede (Cue: The Adventure Begins) (Cue: Boss Theme Medley) Wario (Cue: Overworld Theme) (Cue: Battle Canyon) Pre-Fight DEATH BATTLE (Cue: Train Rush) Conclusion Dedede wins.PNG|If Dedede wins Wario wins.PNG|If Wario wins Who are you rooting for? Dedede Wario Who do you think will win? Dedede Wario What would you rather have? Dedede's hammer Nuclear farts Next time "Your eyes deceive you. / An illusion fools you all. / I move for the kill." ZER0 SL!C£S !N70 D£A7H BA77L£ Zer0 vs who next time.PNG|link=Zer0 vs ??? |-| batman129= Interlude wario king dedede fight results |-| AgentRedhead= Wario VS King Dedede is a What-If? Death Battle by AgentRedhead, featuring Wario from the Super Mario franchise and King Dedede from the Kirby franchise in a battle between greedy anti-heroes. Description (*Cues: Wiz & Boomstick - Brandon Yates*) They're bigger, they're badder, and they're ready for action! Which of these two money-hungry powerhouses will power through to victory? Interlude Boomstick: Some villains are despicable masters of evil, loathed by everyone around them. Some are former icons, now bent on destroying the hero by any means necessary. Wiz: And some are just douchebags in search of a quick buck. Like Wario, the greedy arch-nemesis to Mario. Boomstick: And King Dedede, the self-proclaimed King of Dreamland and friendly rival to Kirby. He's Wiz and I"m Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win... a death battle. Wario King Dedede Death Battle Results Next Time on Death Battle! |-| Breeky= King Dedede Vs Wario is a What-If Death Battle. This fight features King Dedede from the Kirby series and Wario from the Super Mario Series. Description Kirby Vs Super Mario! Which lovable and goofy Nintendo anti-hero would win in a DEATH BATTLE?! Interlude TBA King Dedede TBA Wario TBA Pre-Fight Who are you rooting for? King Dedede Wario Who are you betting on? King Dedede Wario Fight TBA Results TBA Trivia *The connections between King Dedede and Wario is that they are both the obese, greedy, and goofy rivals to Kirby and Mario respectively. They are also both owned by Nintendo. *This is Breeky’s Season 1, Epsiode 2. |-| Necromancer |-| ChessGrandMaster Description Mario vs Kirby BUT with hungry anti-heroes! These greedy rivals considered enemies turned to allies, but which of these fighters will bring home the bacon? Can Wario waft Dedede into oblivion? Or wil the King of Dream Land hammer the yellow plumber to defeat? Preamble Wiz: Anti-heroes. With an appetite for greed and hunger. Boomstick: Hey, Wiz, didn’t we do battles on them? Wiz: Yep. Meet King Dedede, he who says he’s King, and that’s that. Boomstick: And Wario, WAHnderful treasure hunter! I’m Boomstick and he’s Wiz!... Wiz: And it’s our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to see who would win...in a DEATH BATTLE. (Death Battle doors slam shut, opening King Dedede’s bio) King Dedede gets ready for dededestruction! Cue Gourmet Race - Kirby's Dream Land 3 Boomstick: Dedede that's the name you should know! Dedede-''' Wiz: -debuted as Kirby's archenemy since 1992. There, he stole all of Dream Land's Sparkling Stars in order to boost his ego and/or cause trouble to the citizens of Dream Land. '''Boomstick: Which causes Kirby to jump in and give the penguin such a beating, he flew outta his castle! And survived for many more battles to come. Man, how does he take such a beating? Wiz: Ever since, he's trained his body rigorously in order to face off Kirby. This, along with his movesets from first appearance, gave him more options to attack from and improved his aerial techniques. Boomstick: Though they square off quiet often, doesn't mean he's evil. In more recent installments of Kirby, he's proven to be an anti-hero or even a full blown good guy. Come on, look at the penguin harassing Kirby! Wiz: Despite their initial tensions from the earlier Kirby games, since Kirby’s Return to Dream Land, Dedede would aid the pink puffball whenever there’s a greater evil. Also, whenever the King of Dream Land commits nefarious deeds, it is due to an evil source possessing him, or simply to prove himself superior to his archnemesis. Boomstick: This heavy Penguin doesn’t go to battle without his fighting techniques! He enters the battlefield with his hammer, which usually packs a quite a punch. And, if he wants to deal more damage, he can charge up to turn it into a Jet Hammer! Wiz: Utilizing his frame, he can it to crush or knock foes away. His Super Dedede Jump is a prominent tactic, which ascends and descends to the ground quickly. Boomstick: *Sees Gordo Throw/Waddle Dee Toss into play* Oh come on, I can’t throw anybody across the room whenever my beer runs out? ' Wiz: Utilizing Gordos and Waddle Dees as part of his projectiles, for the former, the Gordos can deal heavy amounts of damage and get launched a short distance. For the latter, the Waddle Dees serve as the meat shields for the King. Waddle Doos, on the other hand, while also functioning as a pawn in the battlefield, can deliver moderate damage to his foes with their Beam Whips. '''Boomstick: His tackle can send others blasting off like crazy! He just belly flops into opponents and...boom! They're launched to the curb! ' Wiz: Able to Inhale opponents from long distances away, Dedede's technique with his mouth is like a vacuum: Difficult to escape from at close range. While Kirby's inhale grants the puffball copy abilities or spit them out as stars, Dedede can only do the latter. '''Boomstick: Dream Land's number one king has CRAZY endurance! He can last quite a while before he gets knocked out. In fact, he's quite likely the strongest man in his town. Let’s check out his Super Dedede Jump again. His jumps are powerful enough to create shockwaves! Wiz: Along with his endurance, strength, and weaponry, he possesses great speed as well, being capable of catching up with a cruising warp star while floating. Wario goes all in! Intermission FIGHT! Results Advantages + Disadvantages |-| Schwxnz= Description Kirby versus Mario Bros! These two... well-fed anti-heroes duke it out today! Can King Dedede ___ or will Wario ___ WIP Interlude King Dedede Wario Fight Conclusion Advantages and Disadvantages King Dedede Wario |-| Bob6114= Wario VS Dedede Rai.jpg|Raiando WahahaVSClobbaSJ.png|Sharaku Jr. 20190410 201103.jpg|Hshdjjf Wario VS Dedede Cartoonfan.png|CartoonFan12345 ILL KICK THAT YELLOW MARIO TO THE CURB (Dedede).png|EmperorDedede Names so nice you say it thrice.PNG|Modnar Resu Description Two large greedy, rival of Nintendo Hero. And also a hungry anti-heroes. If one can wins, will get a lot of money. Interlude Wiz: Anti-heroes, greedy and hunger. Boomstick: Fart vs Hammer! Wiz: Boomstick. Also, they are large, rival of Nintendo hero, and of course they are same Nintendo character but a different series. King Dedede, the king of Dreamland. Boomstick: And Wario, the scoundrel with a fart of gold and a money lover! He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armour, and skills to find out who would win a... Death Battle. King Dedede Wiz: King Dedede is Kirby's archenemy, the greedy self-proclaimed King of Dreamland on the planet Popstar. Boomstick: King Dedede sometimes reminds me of Santa Claus but dressed as penguin with a hammer. Wiz: He was angry at Kirby for having all the residents of Cappy Town, taking his anger out on the townspeople. Boomstick: King De-De Dededede, King De he he-- Wiz: Alright, that's enough Boomstick. Boomstick: Aww, that song would have been perfect fit on Christmas song more than that jungle bells song. Wiz: King Dedede has the items, their lists are-- Boomstick: Balloon Bomb, Cracker, Prism Shield, Invisibility Stone, Revival Tomato, Maxim Tomatoes, and Kirby Printer used to create Kirby's comparable to Kirby but was destroyed at the end of Kirby Battle Royale. Wiz: Due to an ambiguous description of the geography of Planet Popstar, it is never made entirely clear how much of the planet King Dedede assumes leadership of, though he seems to have castles and fortresses all across the planet. Boomstick: We talking about geography now? That's cool, anyway this penguin seems to perform no administrative functions, and for the most part, the planet actually seems to ignore any edicts that are issued by him. Although King Dedede is a primary antagonist, he is not necessarily evil, of course you wonder why he is Anti-hero. Several of his deeds performed when under possession by some other entity. Wiz: King Dedede's jump is faster, weaker, and lowers than the default jump. And his hammer is a Jet Hammer. Boomstick: King Dedede took an beating from Kirby, how the hell can he survive flew out of his castle? Wiz: Perhaps he's strong, does that answer your question? Boomstick: Probably. And also Masked Dedede increases speed, durability and strength. His hammer shoots missiles, flame and creates shock waves! Wiz: And his hammer also generates electricity. Boomstick: King Dedede also has an clone, and his name is Shadow Dedede! Wiz: King Dedede can defeat Shadow Dedede along with Queen Sectonia, Galacta Knight, and can also keep up with Landia and Magolor's insane speed. Boomstick: King Dedede's hammer is awesome and dangerous, better watch out! King Dedede: I'll be the one to keep the peace! Wario Wiz: Wario has a partner named Waluigi, and they are both rival to Mario and Luigi. Boomstick: WAAAHHH. Seriously that's like a baby sound. Wiz: Wario is similar to Mario, although he slow but strong. Boomstick: He's not some random chump or a ripoff person, he's one of the seven Star Children! Wiz: That's right, he also possesses legendary power and grew up with Mario and Luigi. Boomstick: But Waluigi wasn't one of the seven Star Children though. Wiz: Yup, and also Wario-- Ew, who farted?! Boomstick: Um, not me... Wiz: It's sound like it was you. Boomstick: Okay okay it was me, I had 3 burritos in lunch! I'm sorry! Wiz: While Mario and Wario were children, they played Cops and Robbers for about thousands times, Wario only plays Cops once. Boomstick: Yeah and now Wario is hunting treasure, trying to ruin Mario's life, do a crime scene, get rich as soon as possible, and he is greedy. He fart way too much, I don't blame him for now. Wiz: Wario can bush through tons of rock and heavy metal with his Shoulder Bash attack. Boomstick: Some injuries doesn't even harm Wario but instead he act as comical powerups and he also survived the explosion of about 100 Bob Ombs same as Waluigi and Bowser! Wiz: He also capable of being crushed, squished, twisted, and stretched with no effect. He piledrived a gigantic dinosaur and outran a boulder. Boomstick: Wario is Mario's opposite in every way while Mario is heroic and kind, Wario is selfish and mischievous. Pre Death Battle Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set. Let end this debate once and for all! Boomstick: It's time for a DEATH BATTLEEEE! Death Battle =Poll= Who will win? King Dedede Wario Draw Result Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles that came true Category:DENSTIFY1 Category:Batman's new fights Category:AgentRedhead Category:Breeky Grape Category:Necromercer Category:ChessGrandMaster Category:Schwxnz Category:Bob6114 Category:Anti Hero themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant Category:Death Battles with a returning DBX combatant Category:Adopted What-If? Death Battles Category:'Company' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:'Mario vs Kirby' themed Death Battles Category:'Nintendo' Themed Death Battles Category:Human vs Creature themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:Death Battles under construction for 1 year Category:Death Battles under construction for 2 years Category:Death Battles under construction for 3 years Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:Home Console themed Death Battles Category:'Super Smash Bros.' themed Death Battles Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with Music